


Bang, bang

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Gungrave (2002 Video game)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017
Summary: финалка первой игры
Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685623





	Bang, bang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bang, bang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576568) by Beck. 



> да, на одноименную песню Нэнси Синатры. Игроканон таков, что Гарри не финальный босс. После победы над некрорайзированным Асаги (это надо видеть) — Грейв стоит, держит Гарри под прицелом, но не стреляет до тех пор, пока вы, игрок, не нажмете кнопку. Вот и вы живите теперь с этим.

Гарри мерил шагами свою крепость, за стеклянной стеной которой простерлось все, чего он достиг.  
Биллионсити.  
Презираемый им город, с тех самых пор, когда он еще ребенком не знал, доживет ли до конца дня среди кривых улиц — ведь тут всем наплевать, жив ты или мертв. Ненавистный — при мысли об ублюдках, жиреющих в центре, помогающих городу заслужить свое название.  
А теперь, после тысяч сделок, — на вершине уже он сам, и теперь он указывает городу, как жить. Без презрения и ненависти — ведь именно город помог ему занять это место, пусть даже и ценой стольких убийств. Что ж — баш на баш, хоть город еще не оплатил свою часть сполна.  
Вид растущего вдалеке столба белого дыма вернул Гарри с небес на землю. Он ухмыльнулся, ударив кулаком в толстое оконное стекло. Один, глава Большой Четверки. Из которой — и эти сведения верны — уже не осталось никого, Банджи пал последним. Об этом известно из первых рук — рук живого мертвеца, которому хватило наглости в конце выпустить очередь в камеру. Но Гарри еще покажет ему, да. Брендону... нет... Грейву предстоит еще один бой — и еще один повод призадуматься о цене мести.  
Этим своим монстром Гарри гордился по праву. Отличная будет драка. Жаль только, что нельзя будет заглянуть в лицо Грейву — когда тот поймет, что его утаскивает в ад чудовище, которое при жизни было человеком по прозвищу Большой Папа.  
Возможно, этот утративший человеческое подобие монстр уже ничем не напоминает человека, которым был. Возможно, именно поэтому Грейв и не устрашится. Так или иначе — Гарри скоро об этом узнает. На случай поражения "Большого Папы" в рукаве остается еще один козырь, который несколько отсрочит развязку. Бежать из собственной империи? Ни за что. Если умирать — то здесь, такая смерть ему к лицу.  
Да, было время, когда он подумывал о Супериоре для себя, подумывал всерьез, но недолго, ведь достойнейшие люди уже жертвовали собой ради его жизни, его мечты, его правды. Он усмехнулся: забавное было бы зрелище — он-Супериор против предателя, которого считал покойником вот уже тринадцать лет. Чужими руками жар загребать, получать желаемое, а не просто стрелять — вот его настоящий талант, но против Грейва от этого немного толку.  
Повеяло сквозняком, на вкус — как железо. Того, кто стал у него за спиной, Гарри учуял. И рассмеялся — от души:  
— Признаю свою ошибку. Ясно же было, что если ты решил — пойдешь до конца.  
Медленно, подняв руки, он обернулся — чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с противником, лицом — к дулу его пистолета. Осмотрел то, что когда-то было его лучшим другом по имени Брендон Хит:  
— А смерть тебе к лицу.  
В ответ на это его собеседник с гробом за плечами и глазом не моргнул. Пистолет не сбился с прицела.  
— Помню, ты не мастер болтать, вот и я не буду. Просить пощады — смешно, тоже не буду. У меня ничего не осталось — так убей, не тяни.  
С последним словом Гарри зажмурился. Каждый вдох казался ему последним. Но когда он распахнул глаза — то готов был поклясться, что Грейв колеблется, какое-то мгновение перед ударом жгучей, жалящей боли в груди.  
Эхо выстрела запоздало зазвенело в ушах.  
Он смог! И вправду решился!  
Гарри Макдауэлл, бывший глава Миллениона, падал на колени, смотрел перед собой — невидяще, неверяще. Ошеломленный — но не удивленный: вот все, что он заслужил. Ему отплатили его же монетой — с девизом "бери сколько хочешь, отдавай, сколько не жалко".  
Он попытался выговорить хоть слово — но захлебнулся мокротой. Кашляя, почувствовал, как она стекает по подбородку на пол, пополняя лужу крови из раны в груди.  
В глазах мутилось. Гарри поднял голову и улыбнулся:  
— Меньшего от тебя не ждал, Брендон... Хит.  
Понял ли Грейв или нет — но Гарри облегченно закрыл потяжелевшие веки и с последним вздохом повалился.

Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down


End file.
